


de promesas y fuerza

by hudgens77



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thorki - Freeform, como quieran interpretarlo, la verdad me da igual, puede ser platónico o romántico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Thor recuerda, Thor piensa en Loki todo el tiempo.





	1. fuerza

Cuando éramos niños, Loki y yo descubrimos una historia en un libro humano, sobre un hombre llamado Sansón.

Sansón tenía súper fuerza, proveniente de su larga cabellera, y gracias a ello podía cometer grandes hazañas.

Entonces, se enamoró.

La mujer de la que se enamoró se llamaba Dalila, y no era digna de él. De hecho, terminó traicionándolo después de que la sobornaran para averiguar la debilidad de Sansón.

Loki se rio y miró mi cabello, en ese entonces mucho más largo que el suyo. «Si te cortara el pelo, entonces, ¿perderías tus poderes?»

«¡Jamás! Hace falta más que eso para poder detenerme,» le respondí entre risas, dándole palmadas en la espalda y pensando que bromeaba. Sí, claro. Al día siguiente, amanecí con el cabello al ras.

Obviamente, me enojé mucho, y me enfrenté a él cuerpo a cuerpo. Le gané.

Loki estaba perplejo de que siguiera tan fuerte como siempre. A partir de ese día, dejó crecer su cabello.

Suspiré. Aún me es difícil pensar en él.

Ay, hermano, siempre fuiste el más listo, pero hubo algo que nunca comprendiste. Mi fuerza no provenía de mi cabello, ni de mi martillo, ni siquiera de mi trueno. Mi fuerza provenía de saber que te tenía. Mi fuerza eras tú, y por eso me duele saber que ya no volverás.

Una lágrima escapa de mis ojos. Nunca me había sentido tan débil.


	2. promesas

Estuvo molesto. Estuvo resentido. Se sintió desolado por mucho tiempo —había perdido a su amor. A sus padres. Su hogar. Su gente. Su cabello, su martillo, su ojo. Su hermana.

Su  _ hermano _ .

Hubo tiempos sombríos donde llegó a pensar que Loki y él nunca lograrían llevarse bien. El descubrimiento le dolió, pero después de muchas traiciones y rencores, no le quedó más que resignarse a ello. Y entonces Loki volvió a sorprenderlo como siempre lo hacía, y por primera vez, Thor se imaginó que podrían ser felices y gobernar Asgard juntos.

Entonces Loki murió.

Murió tratando de salvarles a ambos. Y esta vez fue diferente, Thor podía leerlo en los ojos de su hermano, en la promesa que exhaló antes de dar su último aliento: «Te prometo, hermano, que el sol brillará sobre nosotros nuevamente». Y Thor supo que todo estaba terriblemente jodido, porque Loki no era el tipo de hacer promesas sentimentales. Y juró vengarlo.

Así sucedió.

Después de una larga y complicada lucha contra Thanos, de perder a la mitad de la humanidad y recuperarla; Thor lo vengó. Pero aún no estaba satisfecho, porque no importaba qué hiciera —nada traería a Loki de vuelta.

La humanidad floreció, y prosiguió una época de paz. Los Vengadores se disolvieron, y Thor se mantuvo oculto por mucho tiempo, tal como Banner había hecho en su momento.

Necesitaba estar solo. Apartarse del mundo que tanto le había quitado. Del mundo que ya no le necesitaba. Se aisló. Y fue entonces cuando tuvo tiempo para pensar.

Loki siempre había sido un maestro del engaño. Había 'muerto' dos veces antes, ¿era tan difícil creer que esta fuera otra de sus jugarretas? ¿Que no tenía otro as bajo la manga? Que sus palabras siempre tenían un doble filo, y que quizá su promesa era un recordatorio de que volvería. Una pista. Pero...

¿Cómo, cuándo, y dónde?

Thor Odinson, dios del trueno, se prometió que lo buscaría sin cesar.

Y así pasaron los años. Thor camina por un mundo pacífico; con el pelo rubio y largo de nuevo, frondoso. Ha envejecido, tanta angustia le ha pasado factura antes de tiempo —a pesar de ser un dios. Y sigue buscando, esperando. Seguirá buscando, y seguirá perdiendo el aliento cada vez que se encuentra con alguien de ojos verdes y cabello negro; para después decepcionarse cuando se percata de que no es Loki. Pero pronto recupera la esperanza. Si todos tuviéramos su fe, sus motivos para seguir sonriendo, el mundo sería diferente. Otro día, otra oportunidad, otra jornada de buscar sin cesar mientras el sol brilla sobre sus hombros, sobre su cabello dorado. Es demasiado testarudo para notarlo. Es demasiado testarudo para notar que la promesa de Loki ya se ha cumplido: el sol ha vuelto a brillar, y Loki siempre estará con él. Después de años y años, no hay momento en que le haya abandonado —no hay momento en que Thor no lo lleve presente en su mente y corazón. Pero Thor no se da cuenta, o prefiere fingir que no lo hace, así que seguirá avanzando hasta que su cuerpo ceda ante la vejez, se vuelva polvo y desaparezca con la brisa; y si es que existe un paraíso, espera que haya sol, y que Loki sonría y le reafirme que esta vez, en verdad él está ahí.


End file.
